Locked In Silence
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Carlos has a lot more damage than he ever let on.
1. Disturbing News

LOCKED IN SILENCE

DISCLAIMER

I know I don't usually write during school, but I had some time to kill. I'll write chapters as I'm able, but they may be far and in between. Sons of Thunder is the property of USA, CBS, Chuck Norris, and whoever else owns it. Special thanks to Jaimi who has graciously allowed me to borrow the background of the stories "Childhood Nightmares" and "Bullies and Saints".

CHAPTER ONE: DISTURBING NEWS

Carlos Sandoval was in Uppercuts enjoying a drink when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Years of police training, caused him to whip around and strike.

"Whoa! Easy!" a voice chided as a hand came out to block his attack.

"You know, you could've gotten yourself hurt," Carlos chided his best friend, Trent Malloy.

"Not likely. I'm better at karate than you," Trent teased. Carlos just rolled his eyes.

"Well, you **know** it must be a slow day when Trent's teasing Carlos," a voice quipped. The boys turned around to see Kim, Sutton, the woman who kept everything in Thunder Investigations in top shape.

"Funny Kim," Carlos said. Butch McCannon, the owner of Uppercuts turned on the t.v.

"Hey, turn that up," Carlos requested.

"And in further news, Dallas residents continue to protest the release of a group of inmates from Huntsville Penitentiary," the anchorwoman stated. As she continued to talk, mug shots of the released men were shown.

"I don't believe it. How can they release these guys?" Kim wondered. Suddenly, Carlos froze. His eyes locked onto one of the pictures.

"Carlos?" Kim asked.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Butch queried.

"Leroy," Carlos said.


	2. There, But Not Quite

DISCLAIMER

The only thing that belongs to me is this flashback. The rest belongs to CBS, USA, Chuck Norris, and Jaimi.

Carlos heard Kim's voice, but from far away. As soon as he had seen his stepfather's picture, his mind had gone back in time.

**_"Stupid little brat! You think you're worth anything? You're not! Nobody wants you! You're just a mistake!" Ten-year old Carlos wanted to cry out at the impact, but knew it would just make his stepfather even angrier. So he stayed quiet. After Leroy was done beating him, the man stomped out of the room._**

"Carlos?" The man jumped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"You okay?" Kim asked. Carlos pulled out of her grasp in a move that was so familiar to Trent it was sad. Carlos was withdrawing again. The way he had when he was a kid and trying to hide the bruises from Mrs. Malloy.

"We won't push you Carlos, but whenever you want to talk..." Trent's voice trailed off, and Carlos nodded. Then, he walked away.


	3. Avoidance

DISCLAIMER

Characters still don't belong to me, but CBS, USA, and Chuck Norris. And Carlos' background belongs to Jaimi. Since we're not allowed to reply to our reviews anymore, I'm just going to be listing everybody who reviews. Oh, and Walker alert. New movie next Saturday.

SHOUT OUTS

Jessie13.

Several minutes later, Carlos reached his house. The man unlocked his door and walked in. He got a beer from the refrigerator, popped it open, and sat on the couch. He sighed heavily. He couldn't believe Leroy had been released. He didn't know what to do. A memory came up and Carlos took a long swallow. In the back of his mind, he could just see his stepfather. The detective averted his gaze. Then, he took another drink. And another. And another. And another.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, just to be clear, I in **no way** support drinking to avoid pain. It just seemed like something Carlos would do for this kind of thing.


	4. The Morning After

SHOUT OUTS

Well, it seems like we can still respond to reviews. Apparently, the petition worked. I think. I mean, I've seen other people responding to reviews. However, if I get something from Fanfiction saying I can't. I'll stop. Mady Bay: Thanks. Yeah, sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I'll try to make them longer.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to USA, CBS, and Chuck Norris. I own nothing.

The next morning, Carlos woke up with a groan. His head hurt so bad.

"Oye, what did I do last night?" he wondered. With another groan, Carlos looked around his house. Liquor bottles were strewn all around the floor.

"Aw, man," he groaned. He now knew what had happened. He gotten drunk and was now feeling the affects. What would his mother think? He could almost hear her: **_"Carlitos Miguel Sandoval. How many times have I told you not to drown your troubles in destructive behavior?"_** she would've have scolded in their native tongue.

"Lo siento," Carlos couldn't help saying aloud. "Aw, well. Gotta go to work," he said. With that, he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.


	5. Dangerous Plans

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jessie13: Yeah. I'll try to make them longer. Sorry.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to CBS, Chuck Norris, USA, and Jaimi. I had forgotten to credit Jaimi in the last chapter for the background of the story. Sorry Jaimi.

Meanwhile, in a dingy apartment, a man took out a large paper which was covered in blue prints. He sneered derisevely. He'd show them. He'd show them all. The man took out various pictures of Carlos. Some of when he was younger, and some of when he was older. There were even a couple of him in uniform.

"So...the boy's become a cop. I gotta say, **that**'**s** a surprise," he stated aloud, taking one and holding it up. He continued to look over his plans. He circled the exits and entrances. He wanted to make sure he had everything covered. Nothing was to be left to chance. He had it all planned out and there wasn't going to be anybody to stop him. No cops, no detectives...**nobody**. He was going to have his fun. He was going to have his revenge. That little brat had turned him in. He would pay. He would certainly pay. With that, Leroy Sandoval continued making his plans.


	6. Kidnapped

DISCLAIMER

Everything recognizable belongs to CBS, USA, Chuck Norris, and Jaimi. Anything else is mine. I only have wordpad right now, so if anything's spelled wrong, I apologize.

At Thunder Investigations, Carlos looked over his case file and frowned. Their client, Regina Wilcox had come to them and asked them to trail her husband, whom she suspected was cheating. When they had first taken on the case, they had figured it'd be open and shut. However, it had proven to be anything but. He blew out a breath.

"What's the matter, man?" a voice asked. Carlos turned his head to see Trent.

"This case. It's driving me nuts. I mean, Mrs. Wilcox has so many holes in her story, it's like swiss cheese," Carlos responded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Trent stated.

"Hey, I got coffee," Kim called.

"Kim, you're a lifesaver," Carlos breathed gratefully, taking a cup.

"Well, I've certainly been called worse," Kim joked. Trent laughed. Kim watched as the boys drank the beverage. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Uh-oh," Trent said.

"Uh, okay. I'm sure we didn't forget to pay the bills," Carlos quipped, trying to quell his unease.

"I'm not sure I like this," Kim added. Then, they heard them. Cold, calculating footsteps. With dread, Carlos stood up. He knew those steps. He had heard them for years as a kid. And they had haunted him for years after in his nightmares.

"Kim...go," he said, his voice shaking.

"But---" Kim began to protest.

"Go!" Carlos interrupted. The woman made no further objections and ran off. However, she was intercepted. The boys turned around at their friend's scream.

"No one's goin' anywhere," the man warned, holding a struggling Kim by the arm.

"Let me go," the woman demanded.

"Shut up," the man sneered.

"Hey, come on, man. Leave her out of this," Carlos said.

"Don't talk unless spoken to. Remember that, boy?" a voice sharply scolded. Trent watched as Carlos shrank within himself. The private investigator knew that there was only one person who could affect Carlos that way.

"Leroy," the man stated as the older man came into view. In his hand was a gun.

"Okay, Carlos. Let's go," he said, waving the weapon.

"Carlos, don't do it," Kim warned.

"Shut it," her captor threatened, shaking her.

"Leave her alone!" Carlos cried. Leroy let out a shot.

"Shut up, Carlos," the man sneered. "Now...let's go," he continued.

"Yeah. Okay, Leroy," Carlos agreed softly. Leroy smirked as his stepson walked up to him.

"What about **her**?" Leroy's partner questioned, leering at Kim.

"Leroy. Please," Carlos hoarsely interjected.

"Bring her along," Leroy responded.

"No," Carlos said. He lunged at his stepfather, but was pushed to the floor.

"**Don**'**t** do that again, boy," Leroy snarled. "Now...let's go," he reported. Helplessly, Trent watched as the small group left the building.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, **this** is a surprise. This isn't what I had originally planned. But I hope you like it. I know I didn't explain where Leroy's backup came from and I apologize. This is just how it came out. And since Leroy used fear to make Carlos go with him, it **is** basically kidnapping.


	7. Tense Ride

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Crazy4tv: Thanks. Sorry it's taken so long.

DISCLAIMER

Sons of Thunder and familiar characters don't belong to me. Not even Leroy. He belongs to Jaimi who was gracious enough to let me use Carlos' background from "Bullies and Saints" and "Childhood Nightmares". Okay, I haven't gotten anything back saying I erred in replying to my reviewers, so again, I'm thinking it's okay.

As soon as he was sure it was safe, Trent raced to the phone and immediately dialed a number. The private investigator tapped his foot impatiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?" he finally heard.

"Walker, it's Trent. Leroy and one of his goons just kidnapped Kim and Carlos," he reported.

"Okay, we'll be right there," Ranger Cordell Walker resonded. Trent hung up the phone. Meanwhile, as Leroy drove the van that held the two detectives in the back, Kim stared at Carlos who was staring into space. Just then, the man made a sharp turn and the two went flying. Carlos grunted in pain, both from his back hitting the wall and from Kim falling onto him.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's okay," he responded.

"Where do you think he's taking us?" Kim wondered.

"I don't know," Carlos confessed.

"Hey! Shut up back there!" Leroy snarled.

"Sorry," Carlos said softly. Kim stared at him in surprise. Yeah, she had heard from Trent what his stepfather was like and it explained the fear, but not the tenseness. It was almost as if her friend was just waiting for the man to lose it. Carlos closed his eyes and laid his head back. He couldn't believe this was happening. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be safe. Only two people---Hector and Thunder---had known the true extent of Leroy's abuse. He let out a shaky breath. _Okay, Carlos. Just breathe. Breathe. You don't know that it'll happen_, he thought to himself. He had no proof. He had no proof that was the reason Leroy had kidnapped. No proof. But even so, Carlos couldn't quease the uneasiness in his stomach.


	8. Waiting

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Crazy4tv: Thanks. I will. I'll try.

DISCLAIMER

Sons of Thunder belongs to CBS, USA, and Chuck Norris. Carlos' background belongs to Jaimi. I only own Leroy's goon from the previous chapter. And yeah, I know it's weird that Gage and Sydney would know who Carlos and Trent are, but they were thrown in like they had always been there, so...whatever. Refers to "Childhood Nightmares" by Jaimi.

Meanwhile, Trent was pacing up and down the room as Rangers Cordell Walker, James "Jimmy" Trivette, Sydney Cooke, Francis Gage, Butch McMann, and district attorney Alex Cahill-Walker stared at him.

"Trent, try to relax," Walker advised.

"Relax? Walker, Leroy's got Carlos," Trent responded. "I mean---Carlos is scared to death of this guy. And not without good reason," he added.

"We understand that, Trent. But panicking isn't going to help get Carlos back," Alex reminded him.

"I don't get it. Who is this guy and why did he take Carlos?" Gage wondered.

"Leroy's Carlos' stepfather, and he was never exactly father of the year," Trent answered with a bitter laugh.

"I remember," Alex said softly.

"I mean, Carlos told me a lot about what Leroy did to me. But not everything. There were only two people who knew the whole truth," Trent added.

"Who?" Sydney asked.

"Carlos' brother...and my father," Trent responded. Then, "Walker, I hate this! I hate just sitting around!"

"I know, Trent. I do too," Walker agreed. The private investigator let out an annoyed sigh.


	9. Arrival At Prison

DISCLAIMER

Sons of Thunder belongs USA, CBS, and Chuck Norris. Carlos' background belongs to Jaimi. I own Leroy's henchman. And no, he doesn't have a name, sorry.

Hours later, Kim let out a sigh of relief when Leroy stopped the van and got out of the truck.

"Finally," she said. She had begun to go stir-crazy. Carlos, however, tensed. He didn't know where they were and he didn't like it.

"Okay, you two. Out," Leroy ordered. Carlos and Kim did as they were told.

"Where are we, Leroy?" Carlos queried.

"Shut it, boy," Leroy responded, smacking him on the back of the head. Carlos didn't say anything, but glared at his stepfather.

"Get inside," the man instructed. Reluctantly, they did as they were told.

"Put 'em in separate rooms," Leroy told his partner. Leroy's henchman grabbed Kim who shrugged him off.

"Back off. I can walk myself," she snapped.

"I'll take care of the boy," Leroy sneered, putting a hand on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos pushed his stepfather away.

"You touch me and I will kill you," he thickly threatened. Leroy backhanded him, knocking him back. Carlos touched his mouth and felt the blood.

"What are you waitin' for? You have your orders. Do it," Leroy snapped.

"Come on, girlie," the man oozed, taking hold of Kim again.

"Hey, I'll go where you want, but I can walk myself. Deal?" Kim queried, shaking him off. Without waiting for answer, she stomped off, the man behind her. Leroy put a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"**Don**'**t**---" Carlos jerked away. "touch me," he finished.

"Carlos, don't be that way," Leroy warned softly. "Now come on," he continued. Carlos sighed in defeat and shook his head helplessly. _I can't believe I'm about to say this_, he thought to himself. "Lead the way, Leroy," he said quietly. Then, he followed his stepfather to one of the rooms.


	10. Trapped

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Anonymous: first of all, thank you for reviewing and sharing with me what you did. I had originally planned on showing a scene where Leroy abuses Carlos, but now I'm going to work it out a little differently because I'd like to avoid causing you any pain.

DISCLAIMER

Sons of Thunder belongs to USA, CBS, and Chuck Norris. Carlos' background belongs to Jaimi, who has graciously let me borrow it. If the concept for this chapter seems familiar, it's because I got the idea from the Law and Order: Special Victims episode "Demons", which belongs to Dick Wolf NBC.

Kim walked into the room that her captor had indicated. He closed the door.

"So. Do you think you're going to break me? Cause if so---" her voice fell as he smacked her across the mouth, knocking her to the floor. The man climbed on top of her.

"No. No," she said.

"Sssssh. Ssssssh," he said. However, she continued to struggle. "**Relax**," he emphasized, holding her still. "Listen to me. My name's Tom Parker. I'm with Brookdale P.D. My captain assigned me to this case when one of my snitches was contacted by Leroy. Now, I'm going to get you and Sandoval out of here, but I need you to do **exactly** what I say," he told her.

"Do you have a badge on you?" Kim questioned.

"Sorry, no," Tom apologized.

"Then how do I know I can trust you?" Kim questioned.

"I understand your concern. And it's a fair question. But if I was really who Leroy thinks I am, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Tom responded. Just then, they heard footsteps.

"Scream like I'm hurting you," Tom told.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! STOP IT!" Kim screamed. _Yikes. Nice lungs_, Tom thought.

"Yeah. That's it, baby. Scream," he said derisively. They heard a chuckle and the footsteps moved on. Kim screamed for a few more minutes, then ended with a mock whimper. At least, he **hoped** the whimper was fake.

"I'll be back later," Tom said quietly as he helped his "captive" up.

"You're going to leave me here?" Kim asked frantically.

"I have to figure out where he's holding officer Sandoval," Tom answered. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" he continued. Kim nodded. Then, he walked out. Kim walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall, letting the cool air from the vent rush past her. Suddenly, she heard a faint voice. Her brows furrowed in confusion. The woman hunkered down near the vent.

"No. Leroy, please," she heard Carlos plead.

"Sssssh. Not a word, boy," Leroy scolded. She heard him breath shakily.

"No. No, please," she heard Carlos beg again. Kim closed her eyes and tried to block it out. She know knew what Leroy had done to cause the fear and and tenseness in Carlos. _Oh, Carlos. Why do feel like you have to keep your stepfather's secret?_ Kim wondered. She cried. She cried for her friend. And she cried for his situation.


	11. Carlos' Nightmare

SHOUTOUTS\AJSWERS

Anonymous: Thanks.

Crazy4tv: Thanks. Wouldn't **you** like to know? I will.

DISCLAIMERS

Sons of Thunder belongs to USA, CBS, and Chuck Norris. Carlos' background belongs to Jaimi who has graciously let me borrow it. This takes place at the same time as the previous chapter.

At the same time, Carlos sat in his own room. It had been quiet in Kim's room until she had started shrieking. The detective winced as he heard her scream for Leroy's goon to stop. _Oh, man, Kim. I'm sorry_, he thought. He heard Kim whimper. Carlos sighed. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be here. Then, he heard them. Cold, calculating footsteps.

"No," he said in dread.

"Carlos?" he heard his stepfather ask. Carlos' breathing became labored and he backed away to the other side of the room.

"Carlitos?" Leroy queried.

"No," Carlos said again. The door opened and the man walked in.

"No. Leroy, please," Carlos pleaded as he advanced.

"Sssssh. Not a word, boy," Leroy scolded, coming closer.

"No. No, please," Carlos begged again. Again, Leroy shushed him, this time a finger to his lips.

"Come now, boy. You know that never does any good," he chided. He grabbed his stepson and pinned him to the floor, straddling him. _No, no, no, no, no_, Carlos thought fearfully. He raised arms in an attempt to block his stepfather, but Leroy merely grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head. Carlos shut his eyes and waited for what he knew was coming next. Searing pain raced through his body and Carlos screamed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hopefully, this is done tastefully. If not, tell me and I'll do my best to correct it.


	12. Called To Action

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Crazy4tv: Calm down. Thanks. **Everyone** in

the office? All day? **Every** day? That's kinda

cool.

Anonymous: Oh, good. I'm glad. No

problem.

DISCLAIMER

Sons of Thunder belongs to USA, CBS, and Chuck Norris. Jaimi owns Carlos' background and has graciously allowed me to borrow it. This was kinda hard to write since as I began this chapter , my 80's station started playing Dire Straits' _Money For Nothing_, one of my favorite songs.

Back at Ranger Headquarters, Trent had had enough. He didn't care what everybody else was doing, he was gonna find his friend. Just as he reached the door, the phone rang. Walker quickly grabbed the receiver.

"Ranger Walker," he announced. He made some attentive noises. Gage, Syd, Trent, Alex, and Butch all looked at him. What was going on?

"Okay, thanks. We'll meet you there," Walker said. Then, he hung up.

"Walker, what is it?" Alex asked.

"We got him," Walker announced.

"Someone's found Carlos?" Trent asked hopefully.

"Yeah. The guy with Leroy was actually a Brookdale Police officer named Tom Parker. He just called in with their location," Walker answered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Trent urged. With that, everyone headed out.

"Alex, you don't have to come with," Walker reminded her.

"Carlos is my friend. Besides, if I'm gonna prosecute this guy for kidnapping, I wanna be there from the start," Alex protested.

"Okay," Walker sighed. Though he thought it was a bad idea, he knew enough not to argue with her. Everyone headed out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry this is so short and horrible. Blame Dire Straits. I just lose all focus when I hear that song. And I know you may be thinking that Alex is too close to try the case, but in this story she'll be totally objective. Besides, I'm not sure if I'm going to have the trial.


	13. The Rescue

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Anonymous: Patience, my friend. Patience. Thanks. Glad you think so.

DISCLAIMER

Sons of Thunder belongs to CBS, USA, and Chuck Norris. Carlos' stepfather and past belongs to Jaimi, I'm only borrowing it. Sorry this took so long to get up. I was busy with stuff. The stuff in italics is actually part of a flashback that Carlos is responding to.

Hours later, Carlos was sitting up in his room, arms around his body. He couldn't believe it had happened again. He couldn't believe he had gotten stuck here. _Oh, man. What have I done?_ he wondered. Why had he let Leroy hurt him again? Why hadn't he fought harder? Dang, I just feel so dirty, he thought unhappily. Suddenly, as if the older boy was still alive, he heard his brother's voice.

_**"It wasn't your fault, Carlos. You didn't do this, 'mano. He did. He's to blame, not you," Hector stated.**_

"I could've stopped it," Carlos muttered.

_**"Listen to me, Carlos. What Leroy did to you was not your fault. He's the adult. He's the one who did something wrong," Hector continued.**_ Carlos sniffled. Hector had been right then and was still right. A banging brought the officer out of his reverie.

"What in the world?" he wondered in his native language.

"Freeze! Texas Ranger!" he heard a familiar voice shout. Relieved, Carlos bounded towards the door.

"Walker!" he shouted, pounding on the door. Running footsteps reached his ears. They stopped at his door.

"Carlos, back up, man!" he heard Trent yell. Carlos did as he was told and the door was kicked open.

"Come on. Let's get outta here," Trent invited.

"Don't have to tell **me** twice," Carlos agreed. He followed his friend out to the main room, where he got the shock of his life. The goon that had helped his stepfather with the kidnapping was actually holding Leroy to the ground, gun trained on him. Gage, Sydney, Trivette, and Walker were in similar position.

"Uh, what's goin' on here?" Carlos wondered.

"He's actually Brookdale PD," Kim responded.

"But he---I heard you screaming," Carlos said.

"All an act," Officer Parker assured.

"And now Leroy is under arrest," Alex stated.

"Has he been Mirandized?" Carlos queried.

"Yes," was the response.

"Get him out of here before I kill him," Carlos said. Parker stood up, yanked Leroy to his feet and walked out, the others at his heels.

"Man, you have no idea how worried I was," Trent stated.

"By the way, Malloy. What took you so long?" Carlos demanded in mock anger. Trent responded by throwing a light punch to Carlos' shoulder.


	14. Aftermath

DISCLAIMER

Sons of Thunder belongs to CBS, USA, and Chuck Norris. Leroy and Carlos' past belongs to Jaimi who has very graciously let me borrow it.

A few days later, Carlos and Kim were sitting in Uppercuts downing sodas while Butch manned the bar. Presently, Walker, Alex, Trivette, Syd, Gage, and Trent walked in.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Trent queried.

"Nothing much," Carlos replied.

"Well, I've got some good news," Alex annonced. "Thanks to the testimony of you two and Officer Parker, Leroy's going back to jail for a very long time," she continued.

"Good. I hope that jerk gets cancer and rots," Kim declared vehemently. Confused by his friend's silence, Trent glanced at Carlos.

"You okay, bud?" he asked. Carlos blew out a breath.

"When Kim and I were in that warehouse, Leroy, he uh---he---" he broke off mid-sentence.

"What'd he do, Carlos?" his best friend gently prodded.

"He molested me. Just like he used to," came the answer.

"Wha---what do you mean, like he---? Carlos, are you saying that when you were a kid, he---" it was Trent's turn to break off.

"Yeah. He did," Carlos confirmed.

"I never knew," Trent said.

"No one did. Except Hector and Thunder," Carlos replied.

"But what about your mother?" Syd queried.

"Yeah. I mean, wouldn't she have---" Gage began.

"Leroy was slick. He only did it when she wasn't home," Carlos interrupted with a bitter laugh.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I really am," Trent said.

"He ruined us. I joined a gang for the same reason Hector became a junkie: to forget. To pretend it wasn't happening," Carlos stated. "I'll never forget what he did to me, and right now, I don't know if I can forgive him. Right now, I just hate him. I just do." With that, Carlos walked out of the bar, leaving his friends to stare at each other in silence.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or anyone you know has been sexually assaulted in any way, contact RAINN'S National Sexual Assault Hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
